Star Wars Origins: Obi Wan Kenobi
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: This is a story of how i think Obi-Wan could've came to the Jedi Order. The only character I own is Jelam Lugson. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Young Obi-Wan opened his eyes. Light shined in through the window making him squint. Just another day on the planet Stewjon. His home planet, where he was born. He got up, out of bed. Then he heard it…his mother calling his name.

"Obi-Wan!" She hollered. "Breakfast!"

"Alright, be right there!" He shouted back. Obi-Wan was a kind and humble boy. He was fascinated by the ships that flew to and fro the planet every day. _Where did they go?_ The galaxy was huge. A wondrous place to explore, but Obi-Wan had never left this little planet. He dashed out to the kitchen in a hurry. "Morning." He replied curtly.

"Good morning." She responded. She was setting the table. Only 2 seats though. Obi-Wan didn't have any siblings and his father was brutally murdered a few weeks ago. Thinking about it still made Obi-Wan depressed. She sat down, followed by her son across the table from her. They ate in silence. When they finished, Obi-Wan did the dishes and went outside to play with his neighbor.

"Hey, Kenobi!" He heard his friend call him by his last name.

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan walked over. "Hey, what's going on today with you, pal?"

"Not much. How bout yourself?" Asked the other boy, who's name was Jelam Lugson.

"Same as yourself." He answered.

"Ah."

Obi-Wan flicked his hand, but at the same time, a speeder fuel can flew. "Whoa, did you see that?!" He exclaimed.

"Heck, yeah."Excitement lit up Jelam's face. "Do it again!"

"But, I'm not even sure how I did it in the first place." Admitted the slightly younger boy.

"Just flick your hand." His friend suggested. "That's what you did the first time"

"Okay." Obi-Wan moved his hand, but more slowly. To his amazement, the gas can hovered in the air. The boys glanced at each other.

"You know what that is right?" Jelam asked? "You have the Force. You could be a Jedi!"

"Oh wow!" Obi was excited. _What if I did become a Jedi?_ He wondered. "I got to go tell Mom!" He raced off, back towards the house. "Mom!"

"What is it?" She asked, hurrying out the front door.

"Follow me, I got to show you something amazing!" He yelled, spinning around and dashing back towards the trash can. His mother followed curiously. "Jut watch." Was all her son said.

"It's just epic!" Jelam told her. "You have to see it!"

Obi-Wan relaxed his body and mind. Then, he reached out with his right arm, his dominant arm. The gas can floated up and followed the direction of his hand, until he put it neatly back where he found it and lowered his arm.

"Oh my gosh!" His mother exclaimed. "You have the Force!"

"Should you contact the Jedi?" Obi-Wan questioned her.

"Of course. I will right now." With that she hurried back into the house.

"She's probably scared of ya, Obi." Jelam chuckled.

"Nah, not Mom. Come on, think Jel, she'd never be scared of me." He reasoned, amused. _Maybe she is._ A dark thought loomed inside of him. _Nah, never._ He reassured himself.

Just never.

"I better go too. See you later, buddy." He decided.

"Yeah, see you later." Jelam replied, walking away.

Obi-Wan went home, to his mother. "They should be here soon. They're going to test you. If you pass, you go with them to become a Jedi."

"You're joking." Said the 7 year-old, Obi-Wan.

"Not at all, just wait." She murmured.

A few minutes later, she was right. Some of the Jedi Order did arrive. Yoda, Mace Windu, and one other Obi didn't know.

"Hello, here for an Obi-Wan, we are." Yoda greeted his mom.

"He's in the living room." She replied, accepting their request to come in. "This way." She led them to him. Then she went back to close the door.

"You're Obi-Wan?" Mace asked.

"Yes." Was all the boy could say along with a nod. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Nice to meet you." Said one of the other Jedi Knights. "I am Plo Koon."

"Nice to meet you too, sir." Obi said.

"Use the Force, can you?" Yoda said, curiously.

"Yep. Want to see, sir?"

"Sure, see we will." Was the response.

Obi-Wan once again forced his body to relax. He raised his arm and moved the table next to the couch the Jedi were on. He turned it upside down and back upside up. Then, he put it back down, where it was before.

"Impressive." Windu murmured.

"Very." Plo Koon agreed. "So, Master Yoda?"

"Come with us, he will." Yoda answered. "Become a Jedi, you will." He looked straight at Obi when he said it. "Ready, you are."

We rose to our feet. I followed them over to Mom. "Well?" She demanded.

"He has passed the test and will come with us to the temple on Corusant." Windu stated simply.

"Alright then." She said. Then to her son, she congratulated him. "That's wonderful Obi! I wish you luck and hope you have fun."

"Thanks." He was slightly embarrassed. He gave her a hug, and then he went outside with the Jedi and boarded their ship. They took off…into space.

He was going to another planet! He was so excited. They traveled in silence. When they reached their destination, the planet that was home to the Jedi Order, Corusant, Obi stared in awe. "Whoa." The gasp escaped his mouth.

"Ever been to another planet before?" Windu asked.

"Nope." Obi-Wan responded. "Been on Stewjon my whole life."

"Well, your new life begins now. The life of a Jedi. The life of a defender of our galaxy." Mace told him. There was something in his voice that comforted Obi.

"Understood." He answered. Then he added, "Master."

"You catch on fast." The Jedi chuckled. "Yoda will like that."

When the ship landed, they got out. They walked up the red carpet and into the building. They went to a room upstairs, full of Jedi younglings, who were yet to start their training. Yoda introduced him to them, and the Jedi left him to get settled in. Obi shook hands with a few of them. He got quite a few welcomes and nice to meet you's.

One boy, named Kit Fisto (a weird alien) showed Obi to a bed in the boys' dormitory. "You'll sleep here." He told Obi-Wan.

"Okay. Thanks for showing me." He replied.

"Anytime." Kit answered with a grin.

Obi-Wan was exhausted from the events of the day. As soon as the sun went down, he was out in seconds.

He slept well. When he woke up the next day, he was full of energy and excited again. He was ready to learn. Ready to be a Jedi.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan got up. Only a few other younglings were awake, including Kit. There was a knock on the door. "I got it!" I called to the others, reaching the door. I opened it.

It was Mace. "Is everyone up?" He asked.

"Only about half of us. Want us to wake the others up?"

"Yes. I'll wait here." Answered the Jedi Knight.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Just wait a minute." He turned back into the room. "Hey guys, let's wake up the others."

"Alright!" Kit chuckled.

To Obi's surprise, exactly half of the younglings were awake, so each of them woke up one other. In a few minutes they were all up and ready for the day.

He walked back to the door. "We're ready when you are, Master." I told Mace Windu.

"Good." He replied. "Today is going to be your first day of training with Master Yoda."

"When do we start?" Obi-Wan was eager now.

"Right after breakfast." He answered the excited youngling with a chuckle. "Which is in 10 minutes." He guessed the boy would ask when it was.

"Awesome!" Obi exclaimed.

"I'll see you later." The Jedi waved grinning, as he walked away. (Something rare to see).

Obi-Wan turned back inside the room, closing the door again.

"Who was it?" Kit wondered.

"It was Master Windu."

"What'd he want?"

"We have breakfast in 10 minutes and then our first training session." Obi-Wan answered. "I can't wait."

"Me either." Kit's eyes were bright with the same eagerness Obi felt.

The 10 minutes felt like an hour to the boys. When a protocol droid finally opened the door for them to follow, Obi-Wan could hardly contain his energy. "Follow me" Ordered the droid.

The younglings followed without question. Down the hall and through a set of large doors. The cafeteria was huge! The biggest room Obi-Wan has ever seen. "Wow." He gaped. The droid led them to one of several, also large, tables. They sat down and the droid went into the kitchen, to help other droids bring out the meal.

Once the young soon-to-be Jedi received their food, the ate it, excitedly. Within 30 minutes they were all done eating and on their feet milling around the room, waiting.

Finally, Plo Koon came in to lead them to the training room. "I'd like you all to follow me please." He told them.

They nodded. "Yes, Master." They followed him, up to a third floor. Obi-Wan knew the building was much taller than three floors, but they haven't been given permission to go up there yet. He wasn't going to break a rule and get kicked out. He was going to be loyal to his masters. They continued down the corridor, or hall, until they reached another set of doors. They went in.

The room wasn't as big as the cafeteria, but it wasn't small either. It had no lights. Instead, it had one small window, which was right behind the master of all Jedi. Yoda stood, straight in from the entrance, waiting to greet them. "Younglings, younglings, welcome!"

"Hello, Master Yoda." They replied, all at once, as if in a trance. Only Obi-Wan noticed the figure of Mace in a dark corner of the room. The Jedi Knight just gave a slight nod toward him. Obi-Wan put his attention back to Yoda.

"Today, getting your lightsaber crystals, you will be. Build them, you will."

"How are we going to do that?" Someone called out.

The youngling earned himself a few "Shh"s.

"Find out, you will." He responded.

Obi-Wan raised his hand to ask a question.

"Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"Is anyone else coming?" He asked.

"Coming with us, Master Windu is." He pointed a finger towards the dark corner where the other Jedi stood.

Obi felt a great happiness inside of him. He liked Yoda, but he liked Mace even more.

"Any more questions, you have?" Yoda said to no one in particular.

Kit spoke up. "Master, are we leaving the planet?"

"We are." This time Mace answered.

"To the ships, follow him." Yoda directed.

All of the younglings nodded. Mace turned and walked through the door. They followed him, followed by Yoda. They went out the front doors of the building. The ships were dead ahead. They boarded a fairly large one. They went into a room which was supposed to be their dormitory on the ship. The Jedi Masters went into their own private staff room. A protocol droid was the pilot.

Obi-Wan went to the nearest window as they took off. He looked out. Everything on the planet grew smaller. Soon the planet was only a small dot to their eyes. He moved away from the window. The younglings sat down and started talking and joking around.

About half an hour later, Obi looked out the window again. They were approaching a planet. It was a sacred looking one too. It was Illum, where Jedi got their lightsaber crystals.

"Whoa." He gasped. He heard others moving around him to look out the window as well. He heard gasps and mutters of amazement.

They landed on the interestingly beautiful planet. The younglings followed the two masters off the ship. They walked into an awkward dome building. There was a giant door.

"Explain the task, Master Windu will." Yoda announced.

"Alright. Today you guys will go through the door and overcome challenges to get your lightsaber crystals. If you aren't out by sunset, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to get out. The door freezes overnight. Good luck." He explained.

"Looks cold in there." Kit whispered into Obi's ear. He nodded in reply.

Master Windu lined up beside Yoda. They raised their arms, and with them, the door. They opened it all the way. Once they removed their arms, it stayed open. "The door closes a foot each hour." Mace told them. "Get in, find your crystal, get out. It won't be easy, but it won't be impossible either."

"In, you go." Yoda ordered.

Obi-Wan heaved a heavy sigh. He and the other younglings raced towards the door and right through it. Kit was right, it was cold. The whole place was made of ice! Despite the great big entrance, the tunnels that broke off from it were pretty small. Obi-Wan chose a tunnel to the far right. He went down it, half slipping, half lowering himself. It was a lot of work, but finally he reached the bottom of the downward-sloped tunnel. No-one was within his sight.

The boy could see his own breath. He reckoned that it was around zero degrees, maybe less. It really was freezing in there. Every time he breathed in, it hurt. He had to hurry.

He raced throughout the small cavern he had ended up in, looking around for the crystal. It wasn't in there. He saw another tunnel. He sighed. He hopped in it. He slid down it really, really, fast. At the bottom of it, he shot out like a missile. He ended up smashing his legs into the ice on the other side. _Ouch._ Obi-Wan groaned. He staggered to his feet, looking around. He saw a cliff. On the other side of it came a shimmering light. The crystal. How was he supposed to get it though? The youngling walked up to the edge. Gripping the side, he looked over. It was deep. Obi-Wan got back to his feet. He'd have to jump.

He backed up a few paces. He braced himself. He had to make it…make it or die trying. He took off at a fast pace, straight toward the cliff. When he reached the edge, he leaped. "Whoooooa!" He screamed as he flew through the air. He banged into the side of it, but he was high enough to grip the edge of it. He heaved himself upward. As soon as he got up there, we lie flat on his back, panting. He had made it. After a minute of resting, he got up. He walked over to the crystal. He grabbed it. It was warm, unlike everything else in the cave.

Time to head back. He put the crystal in a pocket on his Jedi robe belt. It's probably around sundown. It had taken a while to explore the caverns. He had to get back up to the others. He took a few paces back and charged at the cliff, clearing it this time. He raced to the tunnel. He reached the bottom of it. _How do I go up?_ Then he remembered that Jedi were great jumpers. Even though it was his first day, maybe he could do it too.

He gripped the side of the tunnel, just on the inside. He pushed hard with his legs and pulled with his arms. He flew upwards, fast and hard. At the top of the tunnel, he landed on his feet.

"Wow." He murmured in awe. He walked up to the other tunnel, the one that had token him down here in the first place. He gripped it the same way he had the other tunnel. Right before he shot himself upward, he heard the door moving and ice forming. He launched himself harder this time because the tunnel was longer. While in midair, he took his crystal out of the pocket on the belt. He moved his arms to his sides, holding it firmly in his right hand. He landed easily. The door had almost fully closed, along with the ice. He'd have to slide under it. Or crawl.

He backed up into the cavern wall. He race forward, then went onto his side, sliding under the door. Less than a second after he was through, he heard the door shut, and the ice stop crackling. He got the crystal and got out. He did it.


	3. Chapter 3

"You almost got stuck in there!" Kit exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I didn't." He chuckled. "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah. You were the last out." His friend answered.

"That's good." Obi sighed in relief. He showed Kit his crystal.

"You got a blue one? I got a green."

"Better than nothing, besides, I wanted blue." He answered, grinning.

Before Kit could answer, Yoda spoke up. "Leaving now, we are."

They all walked out and to the ship. They boarded it, looking at their crystals and telling others their colors. The Jedi Knights went into their room and the younglings to theirs'.

A half an hour later, they looked out the window to see Corusant. They landed within two minutes. They got out and went inside, back to the room on the third floor.

"To build your lightsabers, you will need to use the Force." Mace started explaining. He pointed to all the different seats at the long counter, which stretched around three walls of the room. "Go take a seat, and start building your lightsabers. You can have any handle design you want, as long as you don't need any more parts."

Obi-Wan took a seat next to Kit. He put his crystal in the middle of the pile of metal parts. Like Mace instructed them, he raised his arm and began using the Force on the parts. The crystal was floating in midair, on its own, just a few inches over the counter. He formed the parts around it, attaching themselves. He was done in just a few minutes. He had made just a simple lightsaber handle. He gently lowered the newly created saber to the table.

He looked at it, impressed with his work. But, he had to admit, finding the crystal was harder than making the saber. The boy cast his glance over to Kit's lightsaber. It wasn't done yet, but almost.

Obi-Wan heard voices. A few of the younglings (the ones who had finished already) were leaving the room to go eat dinner. He got up, pushed in his chair, and followed them, surprised at how he hadn't noticed his hunger before.

Another surprise. Mace followed them, leaving Yoda with the remaining soon-to-be Jedi. "Nice lightsaber." He complimented Obi-Wan. The boy had nearly forgotten that he was still holding it.

"Thanks." He replied. "Just made it a real simple one, so if I lose it in battle, it won't be that big of a loss. Well, besides the crystal."

"That's what most Jedi do." Mace explained. "Most of the others in the group did that too. But, of course, none of them are exactly the same."

"Yeah. Unless they wanted to get them mixed up with someone else's." Obi-Wan chuckled.

The rest of the walk to the cafeteria was in silence. Obi-Wan clipped his lightsaber onto his belt. When they walked into the large room, the food was already on the table. He walked right up and started eating. The others did the same. Except for Mace, of course. The black Jedi knew that this was only the younglings' table. He stood at the end.

"Your training begins tomorrow." He told them. "When you go to the third floor, bring your lightsabers. Take them wherever you go. Just don't chop your friends' limbs off." With that, he walked away. Probably back to Yoda.

A minute later, the last few younglings entered and sat down. The ones that were already there filled them in on what Master Windu had said.

Once they were done eating, they went back to their dormitory, which was on the same floor as them, the second floor. Only the second floor of the huge building. Obi-Wan lay down on his bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

No dreams, no nightmares. He slept well.

The next morning, the boy opened his eyes. Everyone else was up. There was a knock on the door. Obi-Wan answered it. It was Mace.

"We're all up." He told him.

"Good." He replied. "I need you to come with me. A droid will get them."

"Where are we going?" Obi asked.

"You'll see when we get there." The Jedi responded.

Obi-Wan just nodded. He followed Mace up to the fourth floor. They went into a large room. It was a training room. It had droids.

"They'll shoot at you. Deflect the shots." Mace ordered.

"Okay." The youngling answered. "But, uh, are the others doing this too?"

"Nope. This is a special training." The Jedi explained.

Obi-Wan's eyes lit up in excitement. "I'll do my best."

"I know you will." Mace chuckled. "When the droids start shooting, that's your cue to start."

"Alright."

Almost three seconds later, he heard them shooting. Obi opened his blue-bladed lightsaber and started deflecting the bullets. It was easier than he thought. He must've gotten a little cocky. He noticed it when he missed a bullet that hit the ground next to him. Or maybe the droid had poor aim.

"Don't worry, they sting, but they won't kill you!" Mace called to him.

That lightened up the air around the boy. He deflected shot after shot after shot. Eventually, the training droids ran out of ammo. Obi-Wan had only missed one shot.

"Wow." Mace walked over to him. "Good job. Never had a Jedi with a perfect score. You are the one who's gotten closest so far."

"Really? That's incredible." Obi said in awe. "How many shots did they have?"

"100 bullets each." He told him. "There were 20 droids. That's 2,000 bullets total."

Obi-Wan 's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Mace agreed. "Now try to get to the flag up there. Deflect bullets like you did before. Once you grab the flag, they'll stop shooting." Obi looked up to where the Jedi pointed. There was an orange flag at the top of the room. The training droids reloaded their guns. They prepared to fire them.

Obi-Wan held his lightsaber, ready to deflect more shots. The droids began firing at him. He ran towards the surface where the flag was, deflecting bullets all the way. He saw a few platforms on the side of the cliff. They weren't connected. Obi-Wan knew he'd be jumping again. No wonder how he got into this training.

He reached the cliff and jumped onto the first platform. He deflected more shots, then jumped onto the next. Deflect, jump, repeat. Deflect, jump, repeat. That's all he had to do. On the sixth or seventh jump, he slipped as he reached the platform, but was able to grab it with his hands as he hung. Just like back in the cave. This time, he swung himself back and forth. He reached a good point to do a back flip onto the platform, landing perfectly on his feet.

Just two more platforms. Each jump got longer and longer, though. And to think that he had barely made this one. He deflected a few shots back at the droids. He braced himself, backing up to the far edge of the platform he was on. He went off at a running start, leaping at the other edge. He, thankfully, didn't fall, but he didn't land either. He had grabbed the side…again. He heaved himself up onto it. He stood there deflecting shots and catching his breath after that jump. Once he was ready, he did the same as last time, but this time he did one of those powerful Force jumps he had done in the cave.

To his surprise, Obi-Wan overshotted the jump. He landed right on top. He scrambled over to the flag. Getting to his feet, he pulled it out of its little pole. The droids stopped firing. He had deflected every single shot and gotten the flag.

Surprisingly, Mace wasn't in sight. He heard something land next to him. Obi didn't have to look to know who it was. "Good job." Mace congratulated him. "You deflected all of the shots that came to you and you got the flag."

"Now what?" The exhausted youngling asked.

"You've passed the test." The Jedi explained. "You move on to more advanced stuff."

Obi-Wan didn't know whether he should be excited or nervous about what came next, but all he knew is that it was worth it. He'd passed the test. He was ready for the next.


	4. Chapter 4

**8 years later….**

Obi-Wan was now fifteen years old. He was a padawan now, but he hadn't been assigned a master yet. He was standing before the Jedi Council, on the twentieth floor in the temple on Corusant. He had the classic padawan cut and the padawan braid as well.

"Recommendations, you have?" Yoda asked, looking among the council members.

"I say that Mace is his master." Plo Koon suggested.

"How about you just teach him yourself, Yoda?"

"Uh, I'd take him, but I already have an apprentice."

"How about Qui-Gon?"

"Maybe Ki-Adi?"

"I agree with the one who said Qui-Gon."

All twelve of the council members gave their ideas, most falling under Qui-Gon-Jinn, a Jedi Knight that Obi-Wan hadn't met yet. "Very well." Yoda agreed. "Qui-Gon will be his master." The Grand Master looked right at a Jedi Knight sitting in one of the chairs.

"You're joking?" Qui-Gon protested. "I can't have an apprentice. I have a mission tomorrow."

"He could go with you." Plo Koon told him. "It won't hurt to send him. Besides, he'd gain good experience."

"How do we know he's even stealthy?" The other man asked, anger in his voice.

A spying mission? That sounded like fun. _I could handle it,_ thought the young padawan. He wasn't allowed to speak in the meeting, but he wanted to. It was hard to keep his mouth shut. Especially since the twelve greatest Jedi were arguing over him. _Ugh._

"He is." Mace reassured him. "I've seen him in his stealth tests. He's pretty great at it actually."

Instead of responding, the Jedi Knight got up and stomped out of the room. Mace put a hand to his head. "Why doesn't he understand?" He murmured.

"At an end, this meeting is." Yoda announced. "Talk about this again, we soon will."

Everyone left the room, except for Mace and Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, you're still going on that mission, whether he likes it or not. Don't let him know. Get up early tomorrow and pilot your ship to Naboo." He ordered.

"Yes, Master." He replied, glad he could finally talk. "Are all of the meetings like this?"

"Actually, we've never had a Knight reject having a padawan." The black Jedi told him. "I thought Jinn would love having an apprentice. He's usually very patient."

"Oh."

"Well, you'd better go eat and get some rest. You got a big day tomorrow." Mace suggested.

"I will." Obi agreed. "See you soon."

"You too, Kenobi." He nodded, walking out of the room.

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh. That was an interesting meeting. He walked to the tenth floor, where the padawans' cafeteria and dormitories were. He went into the cafeteria to see a droid walking out of the kitchen with a plate of food. No one else was in the room, so Obi-Wan guesses it was his.

He sat down at the nearest table The droid gave him the plate. As he ate, the young padawan thought about the meeting. Why had Qui-Gon rejected him? Mace said that wasn't normal and had never happened before. _I don't get it!_

He went up to a counter window by the kitchen. He left his tray on it for the droids to clean. He went straight back to the dormitory.

As he lay back in bed, his thoughts went to the assignment the next day. His first mission. If Jinn found out he was there…uh oh. He closed his eyes after setting his alarm.

The sound of the alarm nearly scared the fifteen year old out of his wits the next morning. He almost screamed out loud. He turned off the beeping. Then he got up. He went into the cafeteria, ate a quick breakfast, and left the building. He went to his personal ship. He got into the fighter and booted it up. Then, he took off. His first mission had begun.

He flew past a few planets, but within half an hour, he saw Naboo. He landed in a big city, at a ship port area. As soon as he got off the ship, he was welcomed by a few aliens or people from the planet.

"Welcome, young Jedi." One of them said. "What's your name?"

"I am Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi." He introduced himself, bowing low.

"Hope you enjoy your stay, Padawan Kenobi." Another said.

"Thank you. I hope to enjoy it as well." He nodded.

They moved to let him go to his destination. He got a ride in a speeder. He went to a lake. He put on a water mouth piece he had received a couple years ago in training. He walked into the water until it was over his head. Then he began swimming downward. He had also been trained to swim with his eyes open.

Obi-Wan thought of his two main goals; One: Find out what separatist droids were doing in the underwater city. Two: Don't get found by Qui-Gon. This was going to be fun and challenging. He remembered the training he had eight years ago, where he deflected training droid shots. It couldn't be too hard.

He swam, near the city, but not close enough to be seen by anyone. He kept a close look out for Qui-Gon, his supposed master. He didn't see him. Probably on the other side of the city.

Obi-Wan swam a little closer, moving to the very bottom of the lake, just yards away from the city. He hid in a thick, bush-like sea plant. A very thorny one, now that he thought about it. Oh well…it was great cover. What other choice was there anyway?

He watched the droids walking in the city, escorting the alien species that lived in the air bubbled place. Seemed like some kind of invasion of the city. That was obviously a bad thing.

Suddenly, the padawan realized something. The aliens were being grouped up in one of the air bubble rooms and forced to their knees. Droids stood in a line behind them, aiming guns at their heads.

:Obi-Wan, status?: Mace said on a private comm. He shifted the speaker slightly. It was irritating his ear.

:They're about to execute some of the aliens.: He responded.

:That's bad.:

:Want me to go in there?:

:Yes, Save them. Destroy the droids. I don't care if Qui-Gon finds out.:

:Yes, Master. Kenobi, out.:

He gripped the handle of his lightsaber. He launched himself out of the bush and through the bubble, coming face-to-face with a droid.

"Who are you?" It asked, stupidly.

The padawan opened his weapon and chopped it's head off its neck. It's body hit the ground with a thumb. All of the droids looked up, right at Obi-Wan.

"Hello there." He simply said.

They started shooting at him. He deflected the shots back at them, knocking them down. He heard more droids behind him.

"Uh oh." He muttered.

They started shooting. He pushed them back with the Force. He turned his attention back to the first group of droids. They were charging at him now. He sliced them as they reached him, droid parts everywhere. One halted and fired a shot at him. He barely dodged it. He pushed it with the Force.

Not as confident now, Obi-Wan sliced, pushed, and deflected, using the best of his abilities. But it wasn't enough. He was surrounded soon. He leapt into the air and smashed the lightsaber into the ground. Air pushed the droids onto their backs.

He started attacking again, hopeful that he'd get out alive, along with the occupants of the city. But, maybe he was wrong because what occurred the next.

In the middle of the chaos of the battle, he felt a bullet hit him. Right in the ribs. He groaned in pain. He almost collapsed. But, Obi-Wan kept fighting. Not for himself, but for the aliens of Naboo. A droid hit him to the ground. He felt a gun touch the back of his head.

Before he could do anything, a yell came as someone broke through the bubble.

"Stay away from my apprentice!"

The sound of a lightsaber opening drew the droids away from him. He got up, opened his, and began to help Qui-Gon fight off the droids.

They destroyed every single one of them, together. There were no casualties. The aliens thanked them over and over. Well, their leader didn't. He just said that they could've done it themselves.

:Mission complete.: Obi-Wan told Mace.

:Good.:

:We destroyed all of the droids, no casualties.:

:Who's we?:

:Qui-Gon decided to help out.: He explained. :See you when we get back.:

:Alright. See you in a bit.:

:Kenobi, out:

He went back through the bubble border and back into the water. It stung his wound. Obi ignored the pain and continued swimming until the two Jedi reached the surface.

He took off the mouth piece and put it into a pocket on his belt. Qui-Gon did the same. He glanced at his master, unsure of what to say. He just started walking back to his ship.

Qui-Gon didn't. He just stood there in the sand. "Obi-Wan-"

"-I know, I know. Even though we fought together, I'm not your apprentice." The padawan scowled, but kept walking.

"That's not what I was going to say." The Jedi told him, gentleness, patience, and calmness in his voice.

"What were you going to say then?" Obi-Wan had turned back towards him.

"I accept you as my apprentice." His master consented. "Mace was right, you are very skilled."

A great happiness grew within him. A smile came over his face. "And I accept you as my master." He answered.


	5. Chapter 5

After arriving back on Corusant, Obi-Wan told mace the whole story of the battle, including the fact that he'd been shot and how Qui-Gon accepted him as his apprentice. Mace had him go to the medical area. The medical droid simply removed the bullet and stitched it up.

Once Obi-Wan left, he went straight to the cafeteria. He ate gratefully. Then he went to the dormitory and right to bed.

The morning after he returned to Naboo, he was busy training with Qui-Gon. There wasn't even time for breakfast. They'd gone right to a private training room on the thirteenth floor. He learned basic defenses and advanced attack moves. He slept well that night.

In the next few days, a lot happened. More training, news about the battle on Naboo spread, and people started acting like Obi-Wan was famous, which seemed stupid.

Obi-Wan's mother, who was still on Stewjon after all that time, heard the news. She was proud and excited. "So, my boy really is a Jedi." She murmured.

A few weeks after the battle on Naboo, Qui-Gon had taught Obi-Wan everything he knew. His brilliant apprentice had even come up with a few of his own moves.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood in the center of the Jedi Council room. They were getting assigned another mission.

"This time, you'll be going to Stewjon." Mace told them. "There's more suspicious droid activity there. Your goal is to find out what they're doing and report back. If they try to kill anyone, destroy all of the droids."

The Jedi and his apprentice bowed. They went down to the first floor and out of the building.

"Ready?" Qui-Gon asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Master." He replied.

"Good."

They got in their starfighters and flew off, Obi-Wan following Qui-Gon's ship. They landed on Stewjon in minutes, right in Obi-Wan's home town. A few people were yelling, "The Jedi are here!"

"Do you think they're going to help us?" Someone murmured.

"Of course!" A boy, around fifteen said. "Maybe Obi-Wan is one of them."

It was Jelam Lugson. Obi-Wan just then realized how much he had missed him. As the Jedi passed by the padawan's old home, he saw his mother peeking out the window. She didn't recognize him. There wasn't time to chat anyway.

As they walked on, the saw some battle droids leading some citizens into a small area for execution. They raced toward the droids, opening their lightsabers. The droids started shooting immediately, and the Jedi deflecting. This time, Obi-Wan was determined not to get shot. He could do it. He didn't start off alone, like last time.

Once all of the droids were destroyed, separatist ships appeared in the atmosphere. They sent out smaller ships, which landed in the city and let out twice as many droids. Some started attacking the buildings, the rest attacking the Jedi.

He saw one shooting the roof of his mother's house. It began collapsing. "No!" Obi-Wan shouted, using the Force to pick up the roof and throw it on some droids. He sliced the droid in half at the waist. It fell to the ground. He stood at the door, deflecting shots. He opened it. "You need to get out!" He called to his mother.

She just nodded. She raced up to the door and hurried to a safer spot.

"Obi-Wan!" His master yelled. He was surrounded.

Obi-Wan raced over there and started slicing and chopping droids. Within seconds, most of the surrounding droids were down. The two Jedi went back-to-back deflecting shots back at the droids until only a few were left. "Master, we got to take down those ships, so they stop sending more."

"I know." The wiser Jedi responded.

"Want me to pilot my ship up there and take them out?" He asked

"I'll do it."

"Good luck, Master." Obi-Wan told him. "I'll work on the ones that get down here."

"Alright." Qui-Gon ran over to his fighter and got in it. He was soon in the air, attacking the enemy ships.

Obi-Wan helped citizens out of their homes and get to a safer area, while fighting off the few remaining droids. He saw a small ship get out of one of the larger ones. "Oh great." He sighed. "More droids."

The ship landed almost right next to him. He started slicing droids as soon as they tried to walk out of the ship. He even "took care" of the pilot droid. He busted the controls to the ship.

He looked around for more citizens, not noticing another ship had landed. He heard a beeping noise. He looked down. "Oh no." It was a grenade. He jumped away from it. It blew up, but did no damage to anything except a spot in the ground. He looked up to see a couple different types of droids. The regular type and destroyer droids.

Obi-Wan groaned. He thought he had told his master to hold them off. He charged at the attacking droids. He quickly destroyed the regular ones, but the destroyers were another story.

They had force fields around them. Obi-Wan jumped and smashed his lightsaber through one, shutting down the droid with a swift chop to the leg. _That's how to do it._ He smashed through the shields of the other ones, until no droids stood standing.

He sighed in relief, looking up to see how Qui-Gon was doing. He was destroying most of the smaller ships. Then his fighter shot a missile (a very powerful one) and it hit the ship's engine. The bigger ship exploded. Qui-Gon did the same to the other separatist ships. Once they were all destroyed, he flew down to the planet and landed.

Obi-Wan jogged over to him. He smiled. "That went well, Master."

"Very." The Jedi Knight smiled back. "Any casualties?"

"None." He replied.

"That's great."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Should we help them clean up the mess we made?"

"Actually, you're right. We should." Qui-Gon answered.

The two Jedi started using the force and moving the remains of the droids into small piles among the pathways between the houses. They were done within minutes. "I'll go get the citizens." He offered.

"Alright, Obi-Wan." His Master nodded.

He raced over to the area he had left them. "You can return to your homes now." He told them. "All the droids have been destroyed."

The citizens began walking back down the paths and toward the houses. Obi-Wan heaved a sigh. This mission was, indeed, harder than the last. There had been a lot more droids than on Naboo.

He watched the citizens walking. But, one of them stayed. It was his mom. "Thank you so much for saving me." She said.

"It was no problem." He told her.

"What's your name?" She asked.

He grinned. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh!" She hugged him. "You've become such a great Jedi."

"Well, I do have a great master."

"You have to go back to Corusant, don't you?" She asked, sadness in her voice.

"Yes. Have to fill out the mission report." He told her. "Good to see you again, Mom."

"Good to see you too." She responded. They started walking back to the house.

He left her at the front door, sadly. She waved him a good bye. He waved back as he hopped into his starfighter. He booted up the controls. He took off with Qui-Gon.

Upon landing on Corusant, the two Jedi had gone straight to Mace. They gave the mission report and then ate dinner. Then they went to their separate dormitories or rooms, if Qui-Gon had his own.

Kit welcomed Obi-Wan back to the temple. "Welcome back! How'd it go?"

"Hey." He responded. "We won again."

He lay down on his bed, falling asleep immediately. _What an adventurous day…_


	6. Chapter 6

**10 years later… (This takes place after the Phantom Menace and so will a few other chapters.)**

Obi-Wan sighed. He and the Jedi were on the ship back to Corusant after the second battle of Naboo. But this time, Qui-Gon had not lived to come back. He missed the celebration of their victory. He looked down at his twelve year old padawan, Anakin Skywalker, the supposed chosen one. "You alright?" Obi asked the boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. "Are you?"

"I guess." He answered. The death of his wonderful master was still bothering him.

Anni just nodded."I miss him too."

"Those blasted laser doors were in my way. If they weren't I could've saved him." He choked in his grief. "There was nothing I could've done."

"I'm glad that at least you're alive." Anakin told him. "Otherwise, I'd have no master."

Obi-Wan looked at him. "I promise to teach you everything he taught me. Everything I taught myself. Everything, Anakin. You will be a great Jedi."

"I know you will." The boy said.

They sat in silence the rest of the flight. Obi-Wan remembering all of the great memories and victories he had shared with his master. It was painful to even think about him.

They landed peacefully. They went into the temple. There was no need for a mission report this time. Obi-Wan showed Anni where his dormitory was and showed him to the cafeteria to let him eat. "I'll see you tomorrow." He told him. "Meet me right outside of your dorm."

"Will we be training tomorrow?" His padawan asked eagerly.

"Not exactly. You'll be getting your lightsaber crystal." He explained. "Speaking of which, I'll have to come along because I lost mine in the battle."

"Okay. Sounds like fun!" Anakin said enthusiastically.

"It's hard, but not the hardest thing you will do." He replied.

"I'm still up for it anyway." Anakin grinned.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "See you tomorrow."

"See you."

Obi went back to his private room. All Jedi Knights had their own. He lay back on his bed, thinking, hoping. He remembered when he got his first lightsaber crystal. He had almost fallen off the cliff. How would it go tomorrow?

He fell asleep, unaware of it, as he dwelled on his thoughts.

A knock on his door woke him up. "Kenobi! Get up already."

"Sorry." He called. "I'm up, I'm up." He went hopped to his feet hurrying to the door.

Mace looked annoyed. "Come on! No time to eat this morning."

Obi-Wan just said, "I know. Sorry."

Mace just rolled his eyes. The two Jedi raced down to the first floor, out of the building, and to the ship that would take them to Illum. They got aboard and went to the Jedi Knights' room. The padawans were in another room with the younglings. Half an hour after taking off, they reached the beautiful, cold planet.

After everyone had gotten off the ship, Mace went through the basic explanations of what they would be doing. Obi-Wan remembered what to do from back when he came here his first time as a youngling. Get in, get the crystal, and make it out before the door shut for the day. Easy as pie. Well…it wasn't and Obi-Wan knew it. Last time he had barely gotten out.

They went into the building. Yoda and Mace used the Force to lift the door open. Then, the younglings, padawans, and one Jedi Knight went in.

The icy cavern was as cold as it was the first time he had come. Maybe colder. Obi-Wan easily saw his breath. He chose the middle tunnel this time. He found no one. Again, everyone else must've used the other tunnels. He didn't care. They'd be in his way anyway. He had to do it as fast as he could.

The tunnel split into two. He ended up slipping into the left one. He landed on thin ice. It cracked under him. He was plunged into freezing cold water. As soon as his head popped up, he put his mouthpiece on. Then he scrambled onto a floating chunk of ice. He shivered, both from shock and the chilly air. It was just so cold down here. Maybe he should've token the same tunnel as last time. It was too late to go back now. There had to be a crystal for him down here.

He stood up on the ice, his arms wide at his sides to steady him. He leapt onto another piece of ice. He continued doing that until he reached the other side. He took off the mouth piece.

Now he was facing giant ice spikes. _Uh oh….um…_ he wondered what to do to pass them. He saw icy handles on the ceiling over them. _Oh great, monkey bars over ice spikes…_

He gulped, nervously. He couldn't risk falling. He prepared himself for the task ahead. He leaped and grabbed the first one. He passed ice handle to ice handle as fast as he could, hoping not to fall. There we about fifty of them. Thankfully, he made it to the other side.

Ahead of him now, was a cliff. Longer than the one he had jumped as a youngling, and wider too. He could see the tip of more icy spikes down there. He'd have to use a Force jump.

He tensed his muscles, relaxing his mind to let the Force flow through him. He felt it. He jumped high and far. But…

…He didn't make it. He fell when he was three-quarters of the way across, deep into the spikes. He let out screams of pain as a spike stabbed his leg and kept tumbling downward, missing other spikes. He hit his head on the ground when he landed. He blacked out.

The injured Jedi opened his eyes hours later. He felt pain all over. There was dried blood on his leg and the ice. He tried to get up, but collapsed. He tried to crawl, he winced. He couldn't put pressure on his leg. The spike must've gone through the bone. His head hurt from when he hit the ground. He sat on his butt, leaning against the side of a spike.

What time it was, Obi-Wan had no idea. Probably night. The others were most likely worried, maybe thought he was dead. Once Mace had told him that he had to stay behind a day ,once , while the others went back. He probably was now. Obi-Wan felt bad for him.

 _How did I miss that jump?_ He wondered. He sighed and put a hand to his head. For now, he would rest.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes an hour later. He had dozed off in all his worry and pain. He tried to get up again, but fell back against the spike. He grumbled, angrily. "Come on, you stupid leg! Don't give up on me now!"

Suddenly he remembered Anakin. Had he gotten out? Or was he sitting around injured like his master? _Relax. Stop worrying right now._ He tried to comfort himself.

He was hungry, cold, and worried. He had no meals at all the day he had gone in. Somehow, he was still wet from the water. He was worried about...well, everything. He had to get out of here. Out of this ice crystal temple. He remembered that he still hadn't found the crystal yet either. So much to do in order to get out. _What if…what if I die here?_

 _I won't. I can't. I have to move on._ This time, he forced himself to his feet, despite the horrible, horrible pain. He limped among the spikes, hoping to see a way up to either side. He didn't. Was he trapped? Was he to die down there?

After an hour of searching he collapsed. The hunger was overwhelming mixed with the pain. He didn't have enough of the energy he needed to continue. He was close to giving up.


	7. Chapter 7

Obi-Wan heard a noise to his left. He looked over to see what it was. It was a door, a man standing in the entrance, beckoning to him to come. He had no choice but to get up and stumble over, through the door. There was a lantern in the room, storage, and more. It was a home in Illum! Boy, was he thankful.

"You alright?" The stranger asked him.

"I honestly don't think so." He answered, warily. "Who are you?"

"I am a friend." He told Obi-Wan. "And you?"

"A friend. A Jedi Knight." He responded. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I watched you fall down here." The stranger replied. "I take it you lost your lightsaber in battle?"

"Yes." He answered. "I was looking for another crystal, but failed to jump over the cliff."

"Well, you certainly did." The other man replied.

"Look, can't you just tell me how to get back up there already?" He snapped impatiently. "I need to get out of here."

"You're a goner, down here on your own. There is no way back up."

"Have you tried making one?" He suggested.

"Nothing down here to use." The strange man said. "I can't Force jump high enough."

"The Force jump is why I fell. I don't get it. Should've made it across." Obi-Wan snorted. "Now I have a broken leg."

"Do you have a padawan, back at the temple?"

"I do. He came here today with us. I just hope he isn't stuck in this cave as well." He answered with a sigh. "I have to get back."

The other man gave a snort. "Good luck with that."

Angrily, Obi-Wan put his hands to his head. When he moved them, he had come to a decision. He walked over to the door, still limping. "Fine, I'll find a way up myself."

He stalked through it and back into area with the spikes. He saw bars of ice littering the ground. He used the Force, moving them towards a wall. He used them to build a ladder. Then he climbed it, luckily not slipping and falling to what would be his certain death.

Now that he had gotten hack up the cliff, he continued onwards. He had passed the three obstacles before him, surely there weren't more?

Then he saw it. The crystal. It hung from the ceiling right over his head. He reached up and grabbed it. He looked at it in his hand. Another blue one. He slid back down the ladder of ice and used the force to move it to the other side. He put his crystal into a pocket on his belt. He climbed up safely again. He went back to the ice monkey bars. He did them without slipping. Then came the water, the freezing cold water.

He put on his mouthpiece and started jumping ice chunk to ice chunk, surprised it hadn't frozen yet. On the last ice chunk, he slipped and splashed back into the water. It stung his leg wound badly. But he pulled through. Climbing up into the tunnel, he gripped it, and Force jumped up, all the way up. He stumbled over to the great ice door, which was indeed shut. He sat his back against it. He decided to rest, so he let sleep take him in.

He woke up to the sound of the door opening. He scrambled to his feet. He waited until it was over his head and then limped through it to see Mace waiting for him. He was really happy to see him. He let out a loud sigh of relief.

Mace said something in the comm., probably calling a ship. Then he turned back towards Obi-Wan. "You alright?"

"I am now." He answered. "Did everyone else get out?"

"Yep." The black Jedi responded.

"G-good." He stuttered. He was still freezing cold. He sat down to wait for the ship, looking at the hole the spike had put in his leg.

"What did that?" Mace asked.

"A giant spike. I took the middle tunnel." He told him. Then he added, "There's someone living down there."

"What? Really?" Mace was astounded.

"Yeah." Obi-Wan said. "He wouldn't tell me his name though. Seems as if he's been here a while."

"Well, we can only go in there to get a crystal, so we can't help him now." The older Jedi told him. "He's stuck there for now."

They waited the rest of the time in silence. When a ship finally picked them up, Obi-Wan was overjoyed. He was tired of this freezing planet. Tired of almost dying. Tired of starving. Tired of waiting too.

Yoda was the only other living thing aboard, besides them and the pilot. Mace sat down next to him. Obi-Wan just went into another compartment of the ship. The only other one: the closet.

It was cramped in there. Obi-Wan sat sideways in the closet. He took his lightsaber crystal out of the pocket in his belt. He looked at it, thinking to himself. _Is it possible that my leg will heal? I hope it does. If not…then what happens?_ He couldn't bear to answer the question, though he knew the answer. He sighed.

When the ship finally landed, he limped out of the closet and down the ramp. Since the closet was closer to the entrance then where Mace and Yoda were, he was the first out. He made his way inside and towards the medical rooms.

Once he reached one, the medical droid had him lay on the bed in the middle of the room. It examined his leg. "You have a major break in the tibia, but the fibula is undamaged." It told him. "I'll try to stitch up the hole, but no guarantees that it will hold or stay."

"Alright. Just get on with it." He heaved a sigh.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely not." He said sarcastically. "Just do it."

"Okay." It answered. "Would you like me to numb it?"

"I don't care." He answered.

"I'll do it anyway." The droid decided.

Obi-Wan felt it put a numbing oil substance on his leg. It dried in seconds.

"It only numbs the skin I am stitching. The inside of the wound will still hurt."

"Okay."

The droid grabbed a needle and some kind of stitching thread. He was glad for the numbing stuff. The droid pierced his skin with the surprisingly sharp needle. It started stitching.

He did the best he could to ignore the pain on the inside of his leg. It burned real bad. He had to clench his teeth to keep from crying out in pain. His hands were balled into fists at his sides. He squeezed his eyes shut as well. The pain was crazily overwhelming. At least the skin that was being stabbed with the needle didn't hurt a bit. That'd make it a lot worse if it did hurt. Thank gosh he had the numbing stuff put on.

Obi-Wan was so relieved when the medical droid finished. He opened his eyes, unclenched his teeth, and unballed his fists. When he saw the stitches, the first thing he saw was blood. A lot of blood. It was all over the bed, his leg and stitches, and somehow some got on the floor. "That explains a lot." He muttered after he had taken it all in.

The droid cleaned up the mess of blood that had come from his leg. Obi was breathing hard after trying not to scream his pain to the whole temple. He guessed that a few might have escaped him because he saw a few younglings, padawans, and Jedi Knights at the window looking to see if he was alright. Anakin was one of them.

Obi-Wan just leaned his head back, trying to catch his breath. He was even more exhausted then he had been when they left Illum. He looked back at the window a few minutes later to see that only his padawan was left. Their eyes locked. Worry in Anakin's and most likely pain in his own.

He heard the boy knock on the door.

"Come in." Called the droid, which Obi had almost forgotten about.

Anakin came in and sat in a chair next to Obi-Wan's bed. "You okay?"

"Could be better." He mumbled. "But, I guess I am because I'm alive."

His padawan just nodded slowly. "What happened to your leg exactly?"

"Giant ice spike." Obi responded. "I'm lucky it didn't hit me in the chest or go through my back."

"Damn right you are." The voice came from Mace, who had walked into the room, unnoticed. "You could've died."

"I know." Obi-Wan replied, weakly. Just talking was draining his energy. Then, sarcastically, he added, "Why couldn't it have been my arm?"

Mace rolled his eyes, obviously catching the fact that Obi was being sarcastic. "You're lucky you got out of that place even. That ice ladder you told me about was a great idea."

"Glad I'm smart." Obi-Wan chuckled, which ended in a rough, painful cough. "Ouch."

"You stay here over the night and get some rest." Mace ordered. "Skywalker, go get your master something to eat, he's half starved."

"Yes, Master Windu." Anakin obeyed, hurrying towards the nearest cafeteria.

"Hope you get better soon, Kenobi." Mace looked him right in the eyes. "We need you." Then, the great Jedi Master left the room, probably heading towards Yoda.

Obi-Wan leaned back again, waiting for Anakin to return with the food he desperately needed and wanted. _Damn right I am. Damn…_ He thought as he accidently dozed off.


	8. Chapter 8

**A few weeks later…**

Obi-Wan was now almost back to normal, besides the fact that he still limped slightly. The medical droid had put something on the broken bone to help it heal faster. Right now, he happened to be training Anakin. He was turning out to be a quick learner, which was joyful to Obi-Wan. The faster he learned, the more he'd be able to learn, which was better.

He and Anakin were currently dueling with wooden sticks, so that we wouldn't harm each other too badly. "Nice block."

"Thanks." His apprentice grinned.

Suddenly Anakin flipped over his head. He whacked his legs out from underneath his before he could defend himself, and he went sprawling onto the floor. "Nice." Obi-Wan chuckled. "Glad I taught you that flip." He got up.

Anakin grinned, proudly. "You're a great mentor, Obi-Wan. Couldn't have done it without you."

He patted the boy gently on the back. "Ready for another go?"

"Always."

They began dueling with the sticks again. Obi-Wan- hit it at Anakin, who dodged it with a Force jump, landing behind his master. He turned around, locking back into combat. He failed to dodge a blow from Anakin that hit him in the arm, but not knocking him down. He whacked back, tripping his apprentice, who quickly recovered and got to his feet. Then, Anakin jumped into the air, and while in the middle of a front flip, hit Obi squarely between the shoulders. "Ouch!" He let out a startled yell as he fell to the ground.

He got up immediately, hitting Anakin's knees as he landed, making the boy collapse onto hands and knees. He aimed the stick at him. "Not bad."

Anni got up. "Thanks."

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, then said, "That's all for today."

"Alright. I was starting to get exhausted too."

"Tomorrow we'll be doing more Force training."

"Okay." His padawan nodded. "See you tomorrow."

"You too." Obi answered as his padawan started leaving the training room. He heaved a sigh. He grabbed both training poles and started taking them over to the closet he'd gotten them from. He was proud of Anakin. He has been doing great since he had come from being a slave. He was handling it all well; Leaving his mother, the death of Obi-Wan's master, all of it.

He put the poles away and left the training room, heading towards the cafeteria. He was pretty hungry after that session. Not to mention that it took most of his energy away from him. He walked past Kit on his way.

"How'd today's training go?" He asked.

"Great. Anakin's getting really good." He answered. Then he chuckled. "Got a few powerful hits in on me."

Kit grinned. "They should give me a padawan soon, I hope."

"You will get one eventually, my friend." Obi-Wan told him. "I'm going to go eat."

"Alright. See you around."

"See you." Obi-Wan walked off, continuing to his destination.

When he finally got his food, he gobbled it down. Afterwards, he limped towards the room in which Yoda trained younglings.

Yoda was there. "Hello, Master Kenobi."

"Hello, Master." He answered. Yoda was facing away from him, making it obvious that he had sensed him through the Force.

"How was Skywalker's training today?" The voice of Mace came from a dark corner.

Obi-Wan turned in his direction. "Really good. He got some good hits on me. His skills are incredible. He always knows just when to strike and where to strike from."

Mace just gave a slight nod. "Impressive. Maybe Qui-Gon was right. Maybe Skywalker is the chosen one."

"He could be." Obi responded. "But we won't know until the time comes."

"Indeed." Yoda answered this time. "The chosen one, he may be. Know for sure, we do not."

"Keep training him. If you see any signs of, well, I don't know, something, uh, unique let us know." Mace ordered. "You're doing your best to make him the best Jedi he can be and you are doing an incredible job. Keep it up and your efforts in training him will come to great use."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I will. I know it. He will be a great Jedi, I promise."

Mace didn't respond. There was no more to be said.

Obi turned and walked out, toward his room. He entered it and sat down on his bed. He was thinking about the conversation they had just had. _What if he is the chosen one? What if he isn't? He has to be._

He yawned. He put his lightsaber on the table next to his bed. He turned off the lights, closed the curtains over the window, and lay back, waiting for sleep to come. But it didn't.

He stayed there, waiting for hours, but nothing happened. He couldn't sleep. He got up, turned on the light, and grabbed his lightsaber, exiting the room. A couple of doors down, there was a deck, leading to outside air. Obi-Wan went out there.

No one was there, just him. He stood there, breathing in the fresh air and watching the lights of ships down in the city. It was loud, but soothing.

He stood there for another whole hour. Then he decided to go get a midnight snack in the cafeteria. Once he had finished the snack, he went to the temple's library. He studied the maps of the galaxy for about half an hour.

Then, he left. He decided to try to sleep again. So, he went back to his room an lay back closing his eyes. He eventually dozed off.

He woke up early the next morning. He went and got breakfast. Then he went and started training by himself to get blood flowing. He did Force jumps, flips, everything he could think of. A few hours later, Anakin arrived.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Good morning. Ready for some training?"

"Yeah, of course, Master." His padawan grinned. "You said we are Force training today?"

"Yes, we are." Obi-Wan recalled with a slight nod. "Reach out with the Force. Just reach out, don't think of anything in particular." He was telling him the basics of Force sensing.

Almost immediately, Anakin exclaimed, "Wow! I can sense and feel what everyone is doing!"

"I know." Obi said. "It's called Force sensing. Now that you've connected to it, you'll never lose contact with what they're doing. If something bad is happening, it overcomes the feelings and emotions of something else. In other words, bad things tend to stand out more."

"I understand, Master." Anni said. He looked at Obi-Wan.

Obi pointed to a pole that had been cemented into the middle of the room. "Climb up it, jump, and land back on it. I'm going to teach you balance. Then we'll work on how to do it while in a duel."

Anakin obeyed, successfully landing back on the pole without falling.

"Good. Come back here now!" He called to him.

Anakin hopped off of it and hurried back over.

"Okay, so you see that rope, way up there?" He pointed to a tightrope like rope up high on the wall. It almost touched the ceiling. There was a trampoline under it so younglings don't die if they fell. "That's where we'll be training."

He walked over to a ladder on one side. "Go to the other ladder and meet me at the middle." They both climbed up. Anakin stood on a wooden platform connected to his ladder. So did Obi-Wan. He used the Force to open the closet and pull the wooden training sticks to him. He pushed the other one over to Anni, still using the Force.

Once they both gripped the training sticks tightly, they walked to the middle of the rope. "Battle start." Obi-Wan declared.

They began the duel. Neither fell off into the trampoline. Neither got hit either. The wood just clashed.

After an hour of clashing, Obi-Wan had fallen three times, Anakin none. He had a decision;

Anakin Skywalker was indeed the chosen one.

 **End of Story.**


End file.
